


Uncharted Waters

by DodgersMutant



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unexpected Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgersMutant/pseuds/DodgersMutant
Summary: Rick Flag was screwed the moment Mark Mardon entered his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick Flag was screwed.

 

He was more than screwed. He was fucked.

 

Fucked the moment Mark Mardon walked through the door.

 

Waller had wanted a new team member for Task Force X for some time now. And Mark Mardon ended up being that precise person.

 

He was a metahuman, one with the ability to control and manipulate the weather. He had been a bank robber alongside his brother before the event that caused his change. Afterwards, he had become hellbent on killing Joe West, the murderer of his younger brother.

 

And now he was a part of the team.

 

Rick had met him as he sat in Waller’s office, waiting for the metahuman to be brought in. When the door had opened and Mark shuffled in his cuffs with guards on all sides, Rick knew then that he was screwed.

 

Mark was beautiful. Not just handsome but beautiful. He was tall, Rick guessed they were the same height. But where Rick was muscular, Mark was lean with taut muscles that could be seen through the tight shirt he wore.

 

His attire was still an Iron Heights jumpsuit but he had tied the upper half around his waist so that the tight shirt he wore underneath could be seen. Mark had plopped down into the chair offered to him and turned his green gaze towards Rick.

 

“Well aren't you quite the looker,” he had muttered in that suave voice of his, a smirk curling upon his lips.

 

Rick had flushed like it was nobody's business and when Mark chuckled, Rick had began to curse himself mentally. Definitely fucked.

 

After Waller’s introductory speech and slideshow of the other team members Mark would soon become acquainted with, Flag was ordered to take Mardon to the showers where he would be given new attire to wear. Flag had almost fumbled over his own two feet when he heard the destination he had been given.

 

How was he supposed to take a really attractive inmate to the showers without the barrage of dirty thoughts that invaded his thoughts?

 

In the showers, Flag ordered the guards to give Mardon some privacy while the latter showered. Flag was the only one who stood the closest to the prison style shower where only a tile wall separated him from the handsome metahuman.

 

The sound of the water pelting the tile floors was a constant noise as well as Mardon’s low humming. Back to the tile wall, Flag squeezed his eyes shut and willed his thoughts to be silent. Mardon had barely arrived and he couldn't even contain his feelings and dirty thoughts.

 

Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, he tried to ignore the tightening in his pants. He had just opened his eyes when Mardon’s called out to him.

 

“Colonel, care to bring me a towel and my change of clothes?” He asked, the sound of humor in his voice.

 

Taking a deep breath, Flag pushed himself off the wall and moved over to where the towels were located. Grabbing one, he turned to hand it over to Mardon and froze.

 

He didn't want to look down there but his eyes betrayed him and immediately slid downwards. Mark was well hung and quite the sight to behold. Why did he have to be so damn attractive and have a nice package?

 

“Like what you see, Colonel?” Mark whispered in such a seductive voice that Rick would have pinned up against the wall and took him right there if it weren't for the fact that there were guards in the room with them.

 

Rick did his best to make a huff of annoyance before he tossed the towel at Mark. Grinning, Mark took the towel and turned his back on Flag to commence drying himself as best as he could. He of course did this on purpose so that Rick could get a nice view of his backside.

 

Making a sound of surprise, Rick quickly averted his eyes and moved to take the fresh clothes off the same bench where the towels had been. When he turned to look at Mark, he was relieved to see that the metahuman had wrapped the towel around his waist and was now running his hands through his hair in an attempt to comb it with his fingers.

 

“Put these on.” Rick stated as he held the bundle of clothes out.

 

Dropping his towel, Mardon took the items and tugged on the clothing one by one. The white boxers seemed generic with no hint of a brand written on them. The trousers were bright orange pants that were rather baggy on him. A cotton wife beater went on next and over that went an orange shirt with black bolded numbers on the back, no doubt his inmate number. Flag then tossed him socks and soft padded shoes to wear before leading him out of the room with the guards in tow.

 

Metal cuffs were placed over his wrists besides the power canceling cuffs he would be forced to wear at all times. The advanced cuffs were a shining silver with a low blue light glowing to indicate that they were in fact in working condition. They were lightweight and didn't bite into his wrists like the regular metal cuffs but he still hated them nonetheless.

 

Those stupid cuffs prevented him from using his abilities and were reminders that he wasn't free. The cuffs were creations of S.T.A.R Labs, another reminder that they were the ones to bring him down not just The Flash. They reminded him that he hadn't been able to avenge Clyde’s death and that only infuriated him.

 

After a brisk walk through the facility, they all came to a halt before a maximum security door that was promptly opened after a complicated sequence of not only a pass code but also through the turn of a key. When the door was opened, Flag motioned Mardon inside.

 

The cell was bigger than the one he had back in Iron Heights but much darker and colder. A small window was situated high above the wall directly before him, letting in a small amount of sunlight. Below that same wall was a medium sized cot that held a thin white pillow and a green cotton blanket. A simple toilet was tucked into the corner of the room with a roll of toilet paper and a grimy sink. A bar of soap was placed on a small dish on the sink counter and a dirty mirror was placed above it. A dull red punching bag was placed in the opposite corner, propped up by a simple stand so that no chain would be used to hold it up.

 

It was a shitty cell but Mardon wouldn't voice the obviousness. Turning to look at Flag, he smiled wryly.

 

“Home sweet home.”

 

Flag scoffed as he undid the metal cuffs from Mardon’s wrists before handing them over to a guard who promptly left afterwards. Flag gave him a long stare before exiting the cell and telling the guards to shut the cell door behind him.

 

“Feel free to visit some time, Colonel!” Mark called out as the cell door was shut and locked in place.

 

As Rick Flag walked away from the cell, he couldn't help but mull over Mardon’s parting words. Perhaps he would visit him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

If Mark Mardon had to name one weakness in that moment, it was definitely Rick Flag.

 

The metahuman hadn't been able to sleep well that night. Not only was his cell freezing and pitch black at night but his mind had been bombarded with dirty thoughts of the Colonel.

 

Every time he shut his eyes, the image of Rick staring hungrily at his nude body back in the showers filled his mind. It was such an intense stare that he had felt so self conscious in that moment, a rather rare feeling for him to feel.

 

He eventually awoke to the sun kissing his eyelids and managed to sit up in bed. He awoke in time for breakfast which was cold oatmeal, sour tasting corn, a cold bread roll, and warm milk. It was disgusting to say the least and he only managed to eat half of it before his stomach had urged him to stop by threatening to vomit up his meal.

 

That had been two hours ago.

 

After breakfast, he spent an hour working out. Stretches were first followed by pushups, situps, and jumping jacks. He then practiced his footwork and boxing on the punching bag before giving up when fatigue settled in.

 

Drenched in sweat, he fell to the cool cell floor in only his pants and assessed the damage done to his hands from boxing without wraps. His hands were purple from bruises and a few of his knuckles had been split open.

 

Washing his hands and wrapping them loosely with toilet paper, Mark ended up spending the next hour resting on the floor. The floor was cold enough to soothe the aching in his muscles but he often had to shift when the hardness of the floor began to bother him.

 

He was still on the floor when his cell door opened and Flag appeared in the open doorway, silhouetted by the hallway lights. He arched his brow upon spotting Mark on the floor. But his look of bewilderment was quickly replaced with a longing stare when his blue gaze settled upon the metahumans bare upper torso.

 

Noticing the look in his eyes, Mark felt himself becoming aroused by the simple action. Wanting more of a reaction from the military man, Mark moved to place a hand on his stomach and even dared to slide his fingers underneath the waistband of his trousers.

 

An unidentifiable noise escaped Flag as he stepped further into the room but halted a few feet away from Mardon. A long staring contest followed suit before Flag surprised them both by crouching besides him.

 

“Something tells me you didn't just come here for a visit.” Mark whispered as he slipped his hand further into his waistband.

 

Rick’s hand immediately shot out to grab Mark’s wrist, stopping him from his actions. His hand remained wrapped around the other’s soft flesh as he met his gaze and spoke in a low whisper.

 

“Waller wants you to be able to practice your abilities. Supervised, of course.”

 

The metahuman shot up from the floor, green eyes widening into large saucers at the idea of finally being able to use his powers once more. Rick was taken aback by the action so much that he instinctively reached for the gun in his holster.

 

Frowning at the action, Mark pulled away and moved to grab his shirt and shoes. He kept his back to Flag as he spoke.

 

“What are you waiting for? Lead the way, Colonel.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

After dressing and removing the makeshift bandages from his hands, Mark allowed himself to be cuffed before being lead out of his cell.

 

Rick said nothing as they made their way down the long and winding corridor. He walked a step behind Mardon as two guards flanked him. The guards were dressed in black attire and were each armed with a rifle in their gloved hands, a pistol at one hip and a baton at the other. Their faces were stoic as their combat boots made large thumping sounds that reverberated all throughout the silent corridor.

 

They walked for what felt like an eternity before coming to a grand halt before a set of double doors. Rick stepped in front of them as he raised a walkie-talkie to his mouth and spoke into it.

 

“Open the doors.”

 

His command was quick and simple. And just as fast as the Colonel voiced them, the doors opened with a low hiss. They opened outwards and revealed a wide terrain of mud and dirt.

 

Eyes twinkling at the sight of the outside world, Mardon took an eager step forward. One of the guards had shifted forward to stop him but Rick had raised a hand to stop him.

 

Taking languid steps forward, Mardon stopped once he was standing outside.

 

The sky was overcast and grey, bleak and filled with dread. The terrain was nothing but dark brown dirt with the occasional mud puddle. Before him was a chain link fence, wrapping around the outer wall with the occasional guard tower situated here and there. Behind him, lay the entirety of Belle Reve’s facilities.

 

Whistling a low tune, Mardon shifted to face Rick with a smirk. “Well Colonel, you must really like me to let me outside in the fresh air.”

 

Rick’s pale face darkened in a flush but he quickly recovered as he motioned around him. “Weller thought it would be best for you to have fresh air in order to use your abilities. After all, we have kept you cooped up for days now.”

 

“Months actually. I was locked up in Iron Heights before, remember?”

 

Rick chose to ignore that statement as he moved to stand in front of Mardon. In his hands were keys. Keys that unlocked the regular cuffs that chaffed the skin of his wrists.

 

“After I remove these, I'm going to remove the power cancelling cuffs. Now, I'll only remove them if you play nice. The moment you attempt anything that may be seen as an escape attempt, one of the guards behind me or posted along the watchtowers won't hesitate to put a bullet in your skull.”

 

Mark tilted his head and offered a coy smile. “Would you put a bullet in my skull, Colonel?”

 

Rick's mouth settled into a grim line as he began to remove the metal cuffs with the keys in his hands. When they had been removed, he pocketed both items before holding out the oddly shaped key that unlocked the glowing blue cuffs around Mark's thin wrists.

 

“I hope I don't have to.” Was his response as he removed the glowing cuffs then stepped back.

 

The minute he did, the sounds of guns cocking filled the air. All of the guards now had the barrel of their weapons trained on the metahuman, fingers poised on the trigger, ready to shoot him dead.

 

Mark smiled as he turned his head and looked all around him. “All this for me? Shucks, y'all sure know how to treat a fella.”

 

With a throaty chuckle, he flexed his arms and cracked his knuckles. Facing the chain link fence, he eyed it warily and immediately heard the sounds of guns being prepared to fire.

 

With another chuckle and a shake of his head, the metahuman rose his hands and curled in his fingers. The sharp crash of thunder rumbled in the air as bright blue lightning zigzagged across the dead sky. The wind howled like the cries of a banshee before an onslaught of rain fell from the skies.

 

In a matter of minutes, the weather had turned from bleak and boring to a full-on downpour.

 

Mardon let out a loud and happy laugh as he dipped his head back and basked in his creation. He was soon soaked to the bone and shivering from the rain but the wide smile on his face never once faltered. The weather stayed like this for several moments longer before abruptly returning to its previous state.

 

Turning to face Rick, Mark smiled. “Did you enjoy the show, Colonel? Or would you like to see something else?”

 

Green eyes. Those beautiful green eyes were shining, shining with absolute power and outright delight. Mardon had enjoyed every second of his temporary freedom to do what he pleased. Oh how those eyes caused a whirlwind of emotions to dance about in his lower stomach.

  
Tearing his gaze away, Rick shook his head and motioned the inmate forward. “Better not overdo it. You'll have another chance soon enough.”

 

Mark was clearly disappointed but he trudged forward nonetheless and allowed the glowing cuffs to be snapped back onto both wrists. The minute they clicked, he felt himself being drained as they worked their magic and tore his ability away from him, silencing his storms.

 

What surprised him though was Rick's veto against the regular handcuffs.

 

“Seems like overkill.” He mumbled as he grabbed Mardon’s arm and hauled him back inside.

 

Peeking over his shoulder, the meta watched the outside world vanish from sight as the large metal doors bolted shut and sealed him back indoors. With a frown, he faced forward once more and found himself looking into the blue eyes of Rick Flag.

 

“Go on and take a break. I've got him from here.” He ordered the rest of the guards.

 

“Sir, are you sure?” One of the guards questioned with furrowed brows.

 

“Yeah. Don't worry, he won't slip away.”

 

The guards looked at one another warily but eventually retreated in the opposite direction, the sounds of the footfalls filling the hallways before vanishing as they rounded a corner.

 

Rick was then pulling him back down the hall in the direction of his cell.

 

Curious at the sudden change in routine, Mardon flicked his gaze in the other male’s direction. “What was that all about? First, you let me use my powers outside, then you decide against the extra cuffs and now you're taking me back to my cell all on your own?”

 

Rick didn't answer for a few minutes. But he then sighed and met Mardon's confused gaze. “If I'm going to be your leader out on the field, I should probably start by gaining your trust.”

 

Mardon rose both brows as they stopped before his cell door. Flag wasted no time in unlocking the door as he lead the meta inside. But he hesitated. He didn't shut the door in his face and he lingered inside the dank cell.

 

He was clearly waiting for something. Waiting to see if something did happen. And Mardon wasn't going to keep him waiting.

 

With a quick few movements, he had the cell door shut with a kick of his leg and was pinning Flag down onto the cell floor. Straddling his waist, Mardon let out a low groan as he began to rock himself into the Colonel's groin.

 

The friction that the fabric of their pants caused was almost enough to undo him as he bent forward and pressed his mouth just below Rick's ear. “Is this what you wanted, Colonel? Or were you expecting my mouth to do the work?”

 

Mardon shifted then. He was going to place a kiss to the Colonel's neck when he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and shoved rather roughly into the hard cement floor.

 

“What made you think I wanted this?” Rick hissed. But he wasn't fooling no one.

 

Mark could feel the Colonel's member pressing into his backside. He could feel the way the other man moved his body against him. He was dry humping him but he masked the motion in a way that made it appear as if he was simply breathing heavily, caught off guard by the inmate's actions.

 

Moaning, Mark pressed back against him and whispered. “Okay Colonel. I see what you're doing. There are cameras hidden in my cell aren't there?”

 

Flag didn't answer. He lowered his head as if to threaten the man beneath him but in truth, he was pressing his lower body further against the meta’s trembling form.

 

“Don't want to be caught in the act, Colonel? That's fine, I get it. You have a reputation to uphold. But for my sake, please don't stop what you're doing. Don't.”

 

Mark was practically begging him. He was so close to the edge and he wanted Rick to drive him there. But alas, the world decided differently.

 

Just then, the cell door opened and four guards swooped in, rifles aimed at the inmate being held against the ground.

 

“We saw the attack, Colonel. Awaiting your orders.” The guard from earlier spoke, never once taking his eyes off Mardon.

 

“Caught me by surprise. Just keep your rifles aimed at him while I exit the cell.”

 

And the guards did just that as Rick climbed off Mardon and slipped out the cell without another word or one look back. The guards then filed out one at a time before the cell door shut with a groan.

 

Mardon himself groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and spat at the door. “You're a cruel man, Colonel!”

 

But his retort was met with silence as he was finally left alone.

 

Body still thrumming with energy, he threw himself face first into his pillow and began to mutter every curse in the book. He had been so close to getting what he wanted and now here he lay, aroused out of his mind and with no one to help. With yet another slew of curses, he did what he had to do.

 

Ignoring the fact hidden cameras were trained on him now, he slipped a hand into his pants and imagined the blue eyed Colonel's own hand wrapped around his length. With one final curse, he began to please himself, quietly groaning out one name.

 

“Rick…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rick couldn't face him. Would not face him.

 

He could not face the man that had pinned him to the floor and ground against him as if his life depended on it. Could not face the man he had humped like some hormonal dog.

 

After that day, Rick decided to let the metahuman rest in his cell. Forget Weller's orders of allowing him more outside time.

 

He could not face him. Not yet.

 

What had happened in that cell had been interpreted the way he wanted it. The guards who had seen the attack on the security cameras had spread the word that Mardon had attacked their Colonel and had decided to show his satisfaction of catching the soldier off guard by riding him like some horse.

 

The guards were disgusted. Mardon was now seen as some lowly scum who was trying to get off from a man’s flustered state.

 

The guards were completely unaware that Rick had wanted it. Had wanted more. They had no clue that after he had convinced everyone of being fine he had slipped into his temporary room at Belle Reve and had pleasured himself with the thought of Mark Mardon on his mind.

 

In fact, ever since that day, Rick had pleased himself every single day, imagining Mardon's coy smile and shining green eyes.

 

He felt like a teenager who had just discovered the pleasure of masturbating and that made him even more irate. How could a criminal trigger such strong emotions in him?

 

He ignored Mark Mardon for two weeks straight.

  
On the third day of the third week since seeing him, Rick decided that enough was enough.

 

With a grim expression, he made his way down the empty corridors of Belle Reve, doing his best to ignore the looks given to him by the few guards posted every now and then.

 

Since the incident, some of the guards looked at him with pity. Others looked as if they wanted to laugh. How had a seasoned soldier like Colonel Rick Flag find himself in such a predicament?

 

But since the incident, the guards were quick to listen to every word he said. Obeying without a second thought.

 

Today, he had ordered the usual guards who took Mardon to his showers to let him do it. They had agreed after Flag convinced them that he needed to set Mardon straight.

 

Reaching the cell door, he unlocked it and stepped inside. “Up, inmate. I'll be escorting you to your shower.”

 

Rick had schooled his features into a nonchalant expression and forced his tone into that of a demanding drill sergeant. Despite this, his traitor heart thumped loudly in his chest as his breath threatened to catch.

 

Mardon was splayed across his bed, limbs dangling over the edge. Eyes shut, his hand worked on the bulge pressing against his pants.

 

“In a minute. Let me finish.”

 

“Mardon.” Rick slipped back into his normal tone as he swallowed. His eyes had fallen to Mardon's hand and he couldn't help but wonder if the inmate had been doing the same thing he had been doing these past few weeks.

 

Mark’s eyes immediately flashed open as he recognized the sound of Rick's voice. Face turning a comical pink, he sprang to his feet and crossed both hands in front of his pants, as if attempting to hide what he had been doing moments before.

 

“Shower.” Rick repeated as he stepped outside and motioned Mardon forward.

 

Shuffling forward, Mark held out his hands. Rick slipped the regular cuffs over his wrists, bringing both arms together. When that had been accomplished, he shut the cell behind him and lead the metahuman down to the showers.

 

Both were silent and didn't dare speak a word as they made their way down to the corridor that housed the showers for the inmates.

 

Leading the metahuman inside, Rick maneuvered his way through the labyrinth of tiles and shower heads. Mark arched a brow as he was lead directly to the back and to a door.

 

Rick didn't say a word as he unlocked the door and flicked on the lights. Inside was a private shower with a bench and lockers on the opposite wall. He ushered Mardon in then shut and locked the door behind him.

 

As the realization of what was happening dawned on him, Mardon found himself stiffening once again as he tried to pull free from the metal cuffs. His heart was now hammering in his chest as his breath quickened.

 

“Did you think I forgot what we had started?”

 

Rick's voice was at his ears and his arms were suddenly winding themselves around his torso.

 

Mark found himself without a witty comeback as Flag pulled him against his back. His hands were suddenly massaging his inner thighs and his mouth was suddenly on his neck, lingering over the vein that throbbed against his skin.

 

“Tell me Mardon. Is this what you envisioned when I stood in your cell, waiting?”

 

Licking his dry lips, Mark turned his head and found himself staring into a ocean. Rick's eyes were a ocean and he was suddenly drowning in them, gasping for fresh air.

 

“What did you tell me when I was pinning you down? What were you begging me not to do?”

 

“Don't.” Mark finally found his voice as he turned to face the Colonel. “Don't stop.”

 

And with those spoken words, Mark's back was suddenly pressed back against the shower wall as Rick's mouth claimed his in a hungry kiss. He reacted immediately and kissed the Colonel with every ounce in his being.

 

This is what he had wanted. He wanted to taste him. Taste that mouth that he had imagined doing countless things to him. And that mouth, that delicious mouth was not what he had imagined. It was more.

 

But that mouth was suddenly pulled from his as Rick pulled away. Mardon opened his mouth to protest but his arms were suddenly lifted and he found himself unable to lower them.

 

Tilting his head back, Mardon found that Rick had placed the chain of his handcuffs directly over the showerhead. He was without use of his hands and that alone sent a thrill up his spine.

 

“This should teach you not to do that again. Not where there are cameras and others can see.”

 

Rick explained as he reached above and turned the water on. The angle of the showerhead helped to douse Mardon head to toe. In a matter of seconds, his bright orange jumpsuit was soaked and clinging to his skin.

 

Spitting out water that had flowed into his mouth, Mark found himself furrowing his brows as he looked at the Colonel with a look of confusion.

 

“Was this your plan all along? Get some sort of revenge for embarrassing you? Face it Colonel, you wanted it as badly as I did!”

 

The water ran its course for several more moments before Rick shut it off. “No. That's to make the others think I punished you for what you did.”

 

Tilting his head to the side, the metahuman arched a brow. “Think?”

 

With a solemn nod, the soldier shifted forward and pressed his fingers into the bones of Mardon's hips. “This is what I really wanted to do."

 


End file.
